So Wonderful
by Lise-Marie
Summary: [one-sided femslash complete]'I can see where I could fall for you. I mean you just look so exotic, so wonderful.' As if everything wasn't hard enough Tabitha finds that she's love with her best friend


Disclaimer: Say it with me now Lisette does not own X-Men  
  
I watch you, as you're getting ready for your big date. You keep saying how 'attractive' Roberto is. The word here in America is 'hot' but I won't bust your bubble. You have enough trouble as it is trying to remember all this American slang.  
  
You ask me which dress you should wear. The red one or the blue one. I shrug and return to reading my magazine, pretend I don't care.  
  
You'll look beautiful no matter what you have on. You could go in sweatpants and still be the most gorgeous girl in the place.  
  
But maybe I'm biased.  
  
Maybe it's because I love you.  
  
I can't remember when it started. Maybe it was on the cruise ship, or when we were the Bayville Sirens. Or maybe it was sooner. All I know is that I've fallen.  
  
Hard.  
  
I've always thought that love was a pointless thing. Nobody's ever loved me before. My parents didn't, they don't even love each other.  
  
And what about Kurt? I broke his heart. I didn't mean to but I just didn't love him. You know? Well probably not. I'm glad he has Amanda.  
  
And of course there's Scott and Jean. They'd spent how many years pretending that they weren't in love. It took being shunned by the entire student body to figure it out. I mean come on, how pathetic do you get?  
  
I promised myself that I'd never fall in love or get attached to anyone or anything. They just leave you anyway. But I screwed up, and I found myself in love.  
  
In love with you.  
  
You're my best friend ever. Or maybe my only friend, the only person I've ever cared about at all.  
  
The only person I've ever loved.  
  
I wish that this wasn't the way it turned out. If I had to have a crush on someone why couldn't it be Ray? I could actually tell him how I felt. Maybe he'd even feel the same. At least I wouldn't have this awful feeling of keeping it to myself.  
  
I wonder what you would say? I guess we wouldn't be friends anymore. You probably wouldn't even look at me. I'll never tell you. Maybe it'll just go away  
  
Well you've decided on the red dress. Good choice you look beautiful, Roberto has got to be the luckiest thing alive. What I wouldn't give to him right now.  
  
You brush out your hair. I wish I had hair like that. All long and black and shiny. Mine sticks out everywhere like straw or something. I guess I wish a lot of things.  
  
I can see where I could fall for you. I mean you just look so exotic, so wonderful.  
  
You really look the part of princess. I suppose that someday you'll go back to Nova Roma and marry some prince or something. Rule over your own fun sized country. Have kids, and just be happy. Maybe you'll invite me out to spend the summer with you. No probably not but I can dream can't I?  
  
You spin around in the red halter-top dress. You ask if it's to 'revealing' I consider telling you the word is 'sexy' but decide not to. I just tell you that you look great.  
  
You stand in front of the mirror checking your make-up again. I can tell you're nervous. Have you ever been on a date before? I've been on millions but none of those guys ever meant anything.  
  
I walk over and put my hand on your bare shoulder. I just want to be near you, to touch you.  
  
Our reflection in the mirror is kind of a funny sight. You all dressed up and made up looking so beautiful, and me in my big sweatshirt and pajama pants, with my unbrushed hair all over the place looking funny.  
  
I tell you again that you look great. Roberto won't be able to believe his eyes. That he'll be sure to think he's the luckiest guy ever.  
  
I hate him.  
  
I hate you too. I hate you for making me fall in love with you. I hate myself for falling.  
  
You give me a hug and tell me that I'm a wonderful friend. I feel the warmth of having your body pressed against mine even if it is a quick hug.  
  
You say that he's waiting for you and you'd better hurry. I watch you rush out of the room. I want to run after you, to hug you, to say I love you.  
  
But I don't I just watch the door close and I am left alone. 


End file.
